The primary objective of this invention is to add a new dimension to the game of darts, and provide a new way of playing a famous game with a high level of skill, where many more participants would play the game with enhanced skill levels, and also where many new participants who would or could be precluded from play, would be able to compete in the game of power darts on an even skill level with all players, whether they be handicapped physically or not.